housevastaholonetfandomcom-20200213-history
House Vasta Records: The Beginning
House Vasta: Announcement and Oath Meeting Members of the Dark Star society were summoned to the Dark temple of Dromund Kaas, at the call of Apprentice Kaviroph. Once there the members of the society who showed were surprised to find not the current inner circle and the Dark Lord, but simply his apprentice with an unknown Sith Pureblood and several attendants and a few slaves. Yrael and Khord arrived first, with Mielasis arriving some time later due to escorting a new potential by the name of Ningorry to the temple. These four were met with the announcement from Kaviroph, that the Lord of the Dark Star had abandoned the society. His power could no longer be felt in the force, and many of inner circle had also disappeared. She indicated that the society was doomed to civil war or destruction for social collapse. She softened this blow, however with the hope bringing thought that she had a plan. “The Dark Lord has abandoned you… but I have a solution.”-Apprentice Kaviroph to the remnants of the scattered Dark Star Society She proceeded to introduce Lord Rhodos Vasta, a pure-blooded Sith Lord. Along with Lord Rhodos stood members of his household: Lord Givandril, Lord Lolyndyr Telemnar and slaves: L’lyth, Vette, Aizil, Laersect Darkrie. Also in attendance were those unknown to this archivist Seichen and Maggar brother of Yrael. An unimportant Sith stood to the side, brooding on the events, who would later attract the attentions of Lords Givandril and Lolyndyr, and later yet the whole gathering with his mad antics. Apprentice Kaviroph at this time made us aware of her change in status. She is the intended of Lord Vasta, and through him she would offer sanctuary to all those left behind by the Dark Star’s Lord. Yrael, favored of the newly announced to-be-Lady Kaviroph, was the first to give and receive oath from the Lord of House Vasta. He was granted a position in the Vasta Jari, its ruling group. This Archivist followed next: “Will you serve me in the Commons, a scholar and researcher, and a student of the Sith Lord, and a keeper of my lineage? One to trace the bloodlines of the pure back a thousand generations, until you reach the roiling mass of the Massassi I claim as my kin?”- Lord Rhodos to Mielasis Vikys This archivist was granted rank within the Commons, or Xarnait. Seichen would serve the House of Vasta within the Commons as a securer of slaves. Laersect, already a slave of the house renewed his pledge to the Lord. His place was marked and sealed with a bite upon his neck from Lord Vasta. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Possessed Acolyte: Throughout this part of the ceremony a silent fight began to break out between the outsider, later to be identified as an acolyte by the name of Xataros, and the Lords Givandril and Lolyndyr. The outsider showed blatant disrespect to the happenings that were occurring, and refused to allow him to be removed from the temple by the Vasta arms-men. “Do your servants know so little?” — Maddened Sith, Xataros Directly challenging Lord Vasta, the little Sith disrupted the oath ceremony, drawing the attention of all in attendance to his maddened ravings. “The death of this vessel is as meaningless as your own would be… dog!” Further Ramblings. '' ''“House Vasta rises to support our empire. I will take no Darths into my council, I will accept no Darths in my halls, I will offer no Darths a place at my table, I will not ally with, not will I oppose, a Darth of this empire. We will be the iron pillar—upon which the Empire stands. We will be his throne of blood. We will resurrect traditions long forgotten, and then the Kraujas bubble up from the paving stones, and our enemies lie scattered across every parsec of space from the galactic core to unknown regions when we are at last victorious, it is to house Vasta…” –Lord Rhodos Vasta to the maddened Sith The seemingly now possessed Sith begins to slip into purely ancient Sith tongue, as does Lord Vasta. Some words stated by the outsider sparked a fire in the lord, and a duel furiously begins. The maddened Sith holds his ground for but a moment against the enraged Lord, before crumbling to his knees. The man seems to be dazed barely aware. “Never take anything…but that you earn it. My blood… will bind your oaths… little….Lord…” The insane little man runs off, surprisingly uninjured, deeper into the temple. Laersect requests and receives permission to follow the madman into the temple to discern more information about him. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Prideful Hunter: The ceremony continues. Khord states his request to speak privately with Lady Kaviroph, and is granted his request. He is later appointed to the position of Armsman after a private meeting with the Lord and Lady. The next to go in the ceremony is Maggar brother of Yrael. This does not go simply, and results in another duel. “Come pure-blood, respect is earned in blood, and you will have mine first and then my oath.” -Maggar to Lord Rhodos Vasta Maggar poses a more difficult bout for the House Lord, but in the end the prideful Hunter is brought to his knees as well. Maggar is sworn under his brother Yrael as a member of the house Armsmen. After his oath Maggar was healed by his brother and commander Yrael. He is put in charge of his brothers safety, and he offers his oath on this. “''I was born and raised eating and feasting on the bones of those who fall to our very hands.” -Maggar to Lord Vasta Rhodos: A shame you aren’t a slave Maggar. You’d have made a lovely gladiator…” Maggar: Yes well, yet another twist of birth right?”'' --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Quiet Recruit: During the battle and banter between Lord Vasta and Hunter Maggar Lady Kaviroph proceeded to interview Agent Ningorry, and finding his responses pleasing, recommended his placement in the arms-men of House Vasta. '' Rhodos: Would you hurl yourself in the way to preserve Lady Vasta? Ningorry: My life is meaningless compared to the lady of the House. Rhodos:And it is your desire to swear your life and service to my house? Ningorry: For as long as I can be of service, my Lord. '' “…I take you as my Vassal. As you nourish me, I protect you. As you support me, I arm you. As you serve, so shall you win your honor and your glory. Betray me and know death! Raise me to glory and know fullfillnet. I pledge to honor and respect you, to champion and support you, to return your service with like patronage. Do you Ningorry, pledge to defend the house of Vasta with your life, your passion, your strength without that you are, until such time as you are released from my service, or my patronage betrays you?” – Oath ask of by Lord Vasta “I would hope not to be beteayed, but absolutely, my lord. Then I do so pledge.” – Ningorry ''“Then rise, a sworn Armsman of the house of Vasta and give strength and honor to our house. And glory to our emperor. Carry yourself proudly and show the empire true nobility.” –Lord Vasta '' After the oath of Ningorry is received the Lady Kaviroph left for her private meeting with Khord. The meeting concludes, several of the new Vasta house remain within the temple, while Lord Vasta and this Archivist left for the Spaceport.